ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
First World War (film)
'First World War '''is biography sitcom animated series directed by Edward MacDonald and written by James Matthews. Based on the global war, World War I. Plot Ever since the birth of German Empire in 1871, upon the defeat of France in the Franco-Prussian War by his father, Kingdom of Prussia, a tension had been building up among the European towards war. This included an arms race between United Kingdom, who had traditionally dominated the seas, and German Empire, who was also forcefully adopting children in Africa and Oceania to play catch up to United Kingdom and his sister, France, who desperately wanted to regain her clay lost to German Empire in 1871, Alsace-Lorraine. In midst of this tension, relationships were built up, and in 1877, German Empire became friends with Austria-Hungary and Russian Empire. However, the Alliance of the Three Emperors did not last, as Russia disapproved of Austria-Hungary's interests in the Balkans, especially towards his distant relative Kingdom of Serbia, who hated Austria-Hungary and Ottoman Empire. German Empire also built up warm relations towards Kingdom of Italy in 1884, when he hosted the Berlin Conference. Meanwhile, United Kingdom was reconciled with his sister France in 1904 to form the Entente Cordiale, which was extended to include Russian Empire in 1907, due to their mutual dislike of German Empire's interests. Kingdom of Serbia was also unofficially included in this alliance, as were United Kingdom and France's many adoptive and biological children from overseas. German Empire's rapid militarization was cause for worry for United Kingdom, who was forced into the aforementioned arms race by 1900. In 1914, Kingdom of Serbia kicked Austria-Hungary right in the Archduke, which was Austria-Hungary's casus belli for an invasion of Serbia's clay. Serbia, however was supported by his distant relative and fellow Slav Russian Empire, who demanded Austria-Hungary leave Serbia alone. However, German Empire's attention arrived at the scene, and he told Russia to leave his ally alone. In response, Russia declared war against German Empire, who reasoned that France would come to Russia's aid, and therefore should attack France first, before Russia could sober up to fight him. However, the clay between France and German Empire's was too heavily defended, so German Empire raped Belgium's and his clay to get to France. However, Belgium slowed German Empire's advance down enough for France to get ready, and also got his guardian United Kingdom into the war, for German Empire's violation of his neutrality. As a result, France was able to defend his clay before German Empire could rape it properly, and United Kingdom beat him in a race to the sea(and got into a stalemate in the process), and Russian Empire got ready faster than expected, causing German Empire to face a two-front war. Meanwhile, Kingdom of Italy switched sides, and attacked Austria-Hungary, who had recently attacked Kingdom of Serbia and his clay, with Russian Empire, under the pretext of liberating his Slav brother from dirty Habsburgs. German Empire was forced to come to his aid, since Austria-Hungary was virtually blind, and therefore unable to effectively defend himself. Kingdom of Romania, Bulgaria, and Ottoman Empire came to help them, and since this threatened the communications between United Kingdom and Russia, United Kingdom sent his sons Australia and New Zealand to teach Ottoman Empire a lesson. In 1915, Australia and New Zealand landed in Gallipoli and Sulva Bay, but failed to defeat Ottoman Empire, and ended up helping United Kingdom on France's clay, where the stalemate between the Allies and German Empire had lasted for over a year. Famously, United Kingdom and German Empire sang Christmas carols together on Christmas 1914. In United Kingdom's son Falkland's clay, German Empire was defeated by United Kingdom, and also by his son Union of South Africa on German Empire's adoptive son German South-West Africa's clay. Empire of Japan, who had joined the war on the Allies' side, defeated German Empire and adopted Qingdao in 1914, then taking his Micronesian adoptive son Marshall Islands's clay. United Kingdom took German Empire's neglected adoptive son German Cameroon and some of his clay on New Guinea, and gave them to France, and his son British New Guinea respectively. By 1916, the war that 'would be over by Christmas' had dragged on for two years now, but this time with a renewed spirit on United Kingdom's side to make a big push, going over the top with France, but they ultimately suffered heavy wounds, especially at the Somme, Mons, Ypres, Verdun, and Paschendale, but United Kingdom defeated German Empire at the Battle of Jutland in 1916. Ireland, United Kingdom's slave, also took this opportunity to rebel against his subjugation, and ultimately left United Kingdom's home a few years later. Greece and Montenegro also entered the war on the Balkan front against Austria-Hungary, and Kingdom of Romania switched sides, like his distant relative Italy had done so in 1915. United Kingdom then helped the oppressed Bedouin rebel against their master Ottoman Empire, with the objective of protecting his adoptive son Sultanate of Egypt's strategically important clay. As the war progressed, it seemed as if the war was less about taking land, and more about wearing each other down. It wasn't obvious as to who was going to drop first, but the country that did was tired of not eating and had a large insurgence inside his clay. German Empire was having more trouble with Russian Empire, so he secretly infected Russia with communism in 1917, turning him into Russian Republic, then into Russian SFSR in October 1917. He left the war at that point, giving German Empire lots of his land in Eastern Europe (which would later be taken away), and hope of winning the war in the Treaty of Brest-Litvosk. However, his secret message to Mexico in 1917, offering to help him regain his son Texas from United States, was intercepted by United Kingdom and sent to United States instead, causing him to declare war on German Empire, giving the Allies renewed hope. United States, in that time considered just an emergent nation of North America (he was seen just like a newbie by the European fighting in the war), arrived in Europe in January 1918, and at the same time, the war was going badly for German Empire and his allies. Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria had surrendered to United Kingdom, and Austria-Hungary had also surrendered after Kingdom of Serbia was rescued by United Kingdom in 1918. By now, German Empire had gone mad, and made a last desperate push across into France's clay. He was ultimately defeated by United Kingdom, United Kingdom, and France, who helped rescue Belgium and Luxembourg from German Empire, who was killed in October 1918. His son, Germany, agreed to an armistice, which was signed at 11:11 am, on the 11th of November 1918, to end the war at last. After the war, United Kingdom and France forced Germany to sign the Treaty of Versailles at the Paris Peace Conference in 1919, in which he accepted responsibility for his father's violent actions, and also forced him to pay reparations, ultimately leading to his personality change, to become Nazi Germany, and start another world war 20 years later. Austria-Hungary was executed, and his children all given new names by the Treaty of Trianon, giving Kingdom of Romania some clay, and Ottoman Empire was also executed, with his son Turkey given a new identity. His other children British Iraq, French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanon, British Palestine and British Kuwait were all adopter by either United Kingdom or France. United Kingdom, now recognized by European countries and Empire of Japan like an Great Power, helped create a League of Nations, which ultimately failed in it's main goal of preventing another world war. Sequel ''Main articles: World War 2 Release Home media First World War was released in DVD on 1 November 1997, and released VOD in 1 January 1998. Cast * Matt Damon as Germany Empire / Kingdom of Prussia / Germany * Adam Goldberg as Russian Empire * River Phoenix as Austria-Hungary * Dominic Purcell as Ottoman Empire / Turkey * Chris O'Donnell as Kingdom of Italy * Paul Thomas Anderson as United Kingdom * Aisha Tyler as France * Amy Jo Johnson as Belgium * Bobby Cannavale as Australia * Samantha Mathis as New Zealand * Nolan North as Falkland * Henry Simmons as Union of South Africa * Jay Mohr as German South-West Africa. * Meredith Salenger as Empire of Japan * Will Forte as Qingdao * Jon Seda as Marshall Islands * Chris Kattan as German Cameroon * Johnny Messner as British New Guinea * Tony Hale as Ireland * Rob Benedict as Greece * Debbie Gibson as Montenegro * Nina Siemaszko as Kingdom of Romania * Kavan Smith as Sultanate of Egypt * Michael Showalter as Russian SFSR * Brad Rowe as Texas * Josh Stamberg as United States * Bethenny Frankel as Mexico * Larry Joe Campbell as Bulgaria * Amy Weber as Kingdom of Serbia * Greg Pitts as Luxembourg * Michael Benyaer as British Iraq * Fat Joe as French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanon * Jason Butler Harner as British Palestine * Kirk Cameron as British Kuwait * Megyn Kelly as Empire of Japanball Category:Animated Films Category:R-rated animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:1997 films Category:1997 Category:First World War (film) Category:Biography films Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:American animated films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:United States